Powerpuff Showdown!
by Callyie-Chan
Summary: Princess Morbucks finds the Golden Tiger Claws and accidnetally falls into the Xiaolin universe. The Rowdyruffs and others follow her, in hopes of using the She Gon Wu for their evil plots. The Powerpuff Girls and the Xiaolins Dragons work together to stop their archenemies from taking over both their worlds. Mostly centered around Princess and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in Townsville, and the notorious Princess Morbucks sluggishly walked around her fairly large bedroom. She was wearing her usual loungewear apparel; her bright yellow tank top and her black workout shorts. Her feet were bare and the thick carpet tickled her feet as she dragged them across the floor.

She went over to her desk and plopped down on the purple velvet chair. The sudden motion sent her curly red hair all over her freckled face. Being slightly annoyed with it, she put it up in a ponytail with the black hairband she had located around her wrist. Then she gave out an exaggerated groan.

"I'm so freakin' bored in this house!" She yelled to herself.

Despite living in an enormous mansion, Princess was indeed bored out of her little head. Before, when she was little, she used to spend her time getting her revenge over her archenemies, the dreadful Powerpuff Girls. Ever since they refused to let her in their super powered group, she had an intense grudge toward them, and that grudge lasted well into her preteen years. But now that she was seventeen, she was completely over the girls.

It was mostly because of her 'beloved' Daddy. He stopped giving her money for her elaborate technical armor after her expenses pasted over the billion dollar mark. At first, she was rather upset that he had done this, but soon it didn't matter because at the age of sixteen she was bestowed with her deceased mother's Amazonian crystal, a magical Greek artifact that gave her immense power. But even with the crystal, she just didn't want to fight the Puffs anymore. She never could win against them anyway, and she was just plain tired of her getting her perfect manicure ruined by them.

Now, she was reduced to spending her days alone in her house with nothing but her laptop to keep her company. She opened her only friend and continued to turn him on; Sebastian she called him or Sebby for short. She glanced at the internet page for a moment and squealed in enjoyment.

"Yes, yes, yes! I finally reached 10,000 followers!" she cheered as she danced around the room.

She was referring to her fashion blog; Pretty Princess. It was the only thing that kept her occupied and the large amount of people who admired her fashion advice was her only accomplishment in her life full of failure.

"Heehee, I bet those stupid Powerpukes don't have 10,000 followers on their blog." She sneered while she took a seat back at her computer.

As she surfed the web, she wondered how many followers the girls did have. They just started their blog a few weeks ago, so she doubted they had much, but she decided to go check anyway, just so she could laugh about how much she beaten them.

With a few clicks, she was already at their blog; The Powerpuff Principle. Princess sighed at the ridiculous title. There was no doubt in her mind that Blossom came up with that boring name. A few more clicks, she was at their Info page, where she would find their follower count. She took a look and was absolutely astonished by the number she seen. She slid off the chair onto the floor and gripped her hair tightly, to the point of almost ripping it out. Her face was red with anger and she clenched her teeth as hard as she could managed.

"Half a freakin' million?..." she whispered.

"HALF A FREAKIN' MILLION!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"AHHH!"

She kicked over her chair, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"How the hell did those stupid Puffs get more than me?!" she hissed as she paced the room viciously. "They always have to beat me! It's so unfair, I-I-"

She plopped down on her large bed and buried her head into her pillow.

"I-I can never win…" she whispered softly. "I always lose against them…"

She felt hot tears form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry over those pathetic girls. Not now, not ever. She got up from her bed and thought to herself until and brilliant idea popped into her head.

"I know the perfect thing that would make me feel better!" she proclaimed. "I'll make a summer bathing suit video to celebrate my 10,000 followers! I get to show off my slammin' body, something I know those stupid girls don't have!"

She chuckled snobbishly. "I bet none of those girls are over a B-cup, those stupid flat-chested tramps… I'll show them who has the most voluptuous curves in Townsville."

She ran to her closet to retrieve her camera and collection of designer bathing suits, but then something hit her on the back of her head… HARD. The strong impact sent her falling to the ground with her face buried in the carpet and her bottom high up in the air.

She slowly got to her knees and looked around with her hazy blurred vision.

"W-what the hell was that?" she uttered while she rubbed the newly formed bump on the back of her head, which was now throbbing with pain.

She turned her direction to the source of the object and discovered something sparkling over on the other side of the room. She crawled closer to the strange item and stopped when she was close enough. Her eyes widen at the amazing spectacle before her.

"Wow…" Princess whispered in total awe.

She picked up the object and began to examine it. It appeared to be some sort of glove, a glove with four sharp blades attached to it and its base was covered in fuzzy brown fur. It looked pretty old and it was covered with Asian designs and patterns. But that wasn't why Princess was so amazed by it. The large blades were made out of solid gold.

"T-this is so beautiful…" she said while she glanced at her reflection through the blades. "I bet there's nothing else like it…"

Then she held them close to her chest.

"And now it's all mine!" she said with an evil grin.

She got up from off the floor and then proceeded with a sinister laugh.

"Hahaha, I finally have something that those trashy Powerpukes don't! Well, besides my super sexy body."

She slid the claws on her right hand, and they fit on her perfectly, like a match met in heaven. She lifted them in the air and admired their flawless beauty one last time.

"Heehee, now it's time to show you off, new best friend."

She chanted her magical Greek words and her crown appeared on top of her head, which allowed her to fully transform into her signature yellow and black outfit.

She ran out to her balcony and was prepared to fly off, but then she remembered that she better tell her father where she was going. She went back inside her room and sprinted to her Father's study.

"Daddy! I'm going out, I'll be back later!" she yelled as she ran past the room without stopping to actually talk with her father.

Mr. Morbucks cleared his throat, and Princess stopped in her tracks, sighed, and then made her way back to his study.

Princess leaned against the frame of the door, sporting a look of extreme disinterest. "What?"

Her father let out a deep groan, and Princess easily translated it to 'Don't go out and spend all my money.'

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" Then she left the room.

"Stupid fat man… Is that all he cares about? His stupid money? How about me? Your freakin' daughter!" She mumbled to herself as she continued to go outside.

A wave of depression began to come over Princess; which usually happened when she realized how much her father ignored her, but that feeling quickly went away when she remembered what she possessed in her right hand. She brought the claws to her face and smiled brightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you. Who needs a terrible father when I have you around? You're the only thing I need in my life. And everyone is gonna be so jealous when they find out I have you."

With those last words, Princess took off into the clouds with a bright pink trail following after her.

Brick placed a hand over his hand and sighed deeply.

"Are you morons done yet?" The redheaded leader asked his younger brothers.

Butch lifted a random teenage boy off the ground. "Not yet…" Then, he proceeded to punch him in the stomach and throw him on the ground. "Okay, now we're done…"

Boomer leaned over the boy and went through his pockets.

"Hey, look! He had gum!" he cheered as he waved the packet through the air.

Butch also decided to go through his pockets; he gave a sly grin when he found his wallet. He searched through it and was fairly disappointed about what he discovered.

"Is this all?" he reached in and took out five dollars. "How the hell am I supposed to get high off of this?! You broke-ass chump!" Then he began to kick him repeatedly.

Boomer watching in awe for a while before finally deciding to join in on the fun. Brick shook his head and went over to push his brothers out the way.

"That's enough…"

He picked the teen off the ground and pushed him in another direction. "Get out of here…"

Butch and Boomer watch as their older brother let their human punching bag go free.

Butch raised his arms in the air. "What the hell was that?! Why'd let him go?! I wasn't done beating the crap out of him!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty nice thing to do… are we turning good now?!" Boomer asked with a little too much enthusiasm, which caused his brothers to exchange weird faces.

Brick sighed once more. "No, we're not doing that…"

"Aww…" Boomer replied quietly and Butch gave him another odd look.

"Aren't you guys tried of beating up random people for chump change?"

"Not really. I like it when they have gum." Boomer replied as he stuck a piece in his mouth.

"What else do you expect for us to do for money?" Butch asked. "There's no other way."

"I guess you're right…" Brick uttered. "We do need to survive. But I'm just tired of resorting to doing these petty crimes… that's what little kids do, we're seventeen, we should be doing some major evil deeds around here. Did you know that the Girls don't even considered us as threats anymore?"

Boomer looked at the ground twiddled his fingers. "Umm… I kinda think it's a good thing that we don't fight the girls anymore…"

"Yeah, for once I agree with the blond idiot. Getting your ass kicked by three girls every day is not my idea of fun… even if they're sexy as hell."

"You like the girls?" Boomer asked while blushing slightly.

Butch nodded. "I honestly would tap all of them, but Buttercup has to be the best. I think she's the only one who could keep up with me if we do have a little battle in between the sheets."

Brick buried his head into his hands. "I can't believe I'm hearing this…"

"I kinda do think Bubbles is cute with her pigtails…" Boomer added.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're showing an interest in them! They're our archenemies; we're not supposed to like them!"

"Oh c'mon, Brick." Butch teased. "We all know you have a thing for Blossom. I mean, she's smart and bossy just like you. You two would make a perfect couple."

Brick glared at his brother. "Shut the hell up…"

"Oh look, now he's getting offended! He really does like Blossom!" Butch chuckled, along with Boomer.

"No, I don't!" Brick yelled, getting angrier, but then he calmed himself down.

"Listen…" he sighed. "We were specifically created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, it's in our blood and that's all we know. How are we supposed to fulfill our destiny if we fall love with them?"

Butch rose his arms in defense. "Woah, woah, hey, hey, I didn't say anything about falling in love with them! I just wanna hit it and forget it, isn't that right, Boomer?"

Boomer looked away and blushed. "Umm right, we don't love them or anything; we just wanna hook up with them for sexual reasons…"

Brick raised his eyebrow in annoyance to Boomer's obvious lie. "Really?"

Butch pushed Boomer out the way, and stepped in front of Brick. "Listen, bro. There is no way in burning hell we're gonna beat the girls! It's basically impossible!"

Brick place a finger under his chin. "There must be a way to make us stronger than they are…"

"Well, unless something magical comes flying through the sky, that's not gonna happen." Butch replied.

Right after Butch said that, a burst of pink light flashed in the sky, followed by a large sonic boom. The sound was so loud that it caused the ground to shake and tremble below the three boys.

"Woah!" Boomer yelled as he covered his ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Butch asked, still dazed by the sonic boom.

Brick looked up into the sky and nodded. There were only two people he knew who could fly fast enough to break the sound barrier, and one of them was his brother, Boomer.

"That was Princess…" he finally concluded.

"Morbucks?!" Butch asked shocked. "You gotta be kidding me! How did the brat learn to fly so fast?"

Brick groaned. "Haven't you been paying attention to anything? It was around this time last year when she got her new powers; she's stronger than she was before…"

"So does that mean she's stronger than us now?" Boomer asked.

Brick groaned again. He didn't want to admit it, but it was somewhat true. "Probably… she could successfully beat one of us in battle… I'm pretty sure of it…"

"Oh shit…" Butch cussed. "Now the rich bitch is better than us… you were right… we are the rump of the litter…"

"But not for long…" Brick reassured his brothers. "Once we catch her, we'll be the strongest…"

"So what's the plan? Are we planning to steal her crystal?" asked Boomer.

Brick rolled his eyes. "The Amazonian crystal only works for girls, you idiot. I wish you guys would listen when I tell you these things…"

"Sorry…"Boomer whispered as he put his head down.

"No, we're going after the thing she had in her hand." Brick continued.

"Oh!" Boomer exclaimed. "Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing that. It was made out of gold!"

"Gold?! Are you serious, bro?! Do you know how much pot I can get with that if we sell it?" said Butch excitedly.

"Yeah, and we can buy gum too!" Boomer added with a bright smile on his face.

Brick sighed deeply. He didn't know how much longer he could spend with these morons. "No… we're not gonna do that…"

Both of his brothers gave him a questionable look.

"There's something mystical about that thing… if we steal if from Princess, we might become more powerful with it…"

Brick started to float off the ground slightly. "So, how about it boys? You up for it?"

"Aw hell yes! Let's snag us a little redheaded brat!" Butch yelled.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" Boomer laughed.

With a single approving nod from their leader, the three super powered boys took off into the sky on the pursuit of Princess Morbucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess was crusing through the sky at a more reasonable speed now. Flying at the speed sound quickly drained her crystal's energy, and if it ever went completely empty she would transform back into her un-super powered state. She was making good time, and concluded that she would be at the Puff's house in the matter of seconds, then she could brag to her heart's content, but that was until she spotted three rays of different colors from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, these boys are so obsessed with me…" she sighed, already knowing who it was.

She turned to face them and began to fly backwards. "Well, if it isn't the Rowdyruffs… what brings you boys here?"

"What's up, Princess. Whatcha got there?" Butch asked with a flirtly tone is his voice while he pointed the golden claws in her hand.

Princess put the claws behind her back, and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Cut the crap, Princess." Brick sneered. "We came for that thing, and we're prepared to capture you in order to get it."

Princess pouted. She was hoping to continue on this little game with the boys, but it appeared that Brickie didn't want to play today. He always was the party pooper.

Princess glared back at Brick. "If you want a piece of this ass, you're gonna have to catch it first!"

And with that note, she quickly flew off the opposite direction, leaving the boys in her dust.

Butch, being somewhat turned on with Princess' statement, began to charge himself up. "Oh, you already know, babygirl. catching ass is my specialty."

He was about to go after her, but Brick grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Fall back." He ordered. "I told you, we have to go with the strategy."

"Ugh, you and your damn battle strategies are gonna drive me crazy! Man, I had a chance to grab at her!"

Brick disregarded Butch, and turned his attention to the youngest brother. "You know what to do next, right Boomer?"

Boomer nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just fly really really fast!"

Brick patted his head like some kind of dog. "Good boy…" Then he pointed to the direction of Princess' glowing pink trail. "Now go get her!"

Boomer nodded one last time before dashing off toward Princess.

Brick grinned in satisfaction. His little plan was going along quite nicely. He then looked over to Butch, who angrily had his arms crossed.

"Let's go… we have to stand by and wait for the signal before we start the second part of my plan."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Commander Brick…"

Brick placed a finger under his chin and nodded. "Hmmm, I actually like the sound of that…"

"Shut the hell up…" Butch mubbled.

Princess thought she has successfully evaded those pesky Ruffs, but she was soon proven wrong when she discovered Boomer catching up to her.

She groaned loudly. "Oh great, why did it have to be the blue one!"

She dreaded this only because out of all the Ruffs, Boomer was the only one who had her matched in the speed department. And his air acrobatics wasn't too shabby either, they both could maneuver in the skies with ease.

But Princess knew Boomer's little secret. After numerous times of fighting him, she knew that he was virtually blind in thick cloud cover, and luckily for her it looked like it was gonna rain today. She headed up toward the clouds and Boomer immediately followed after. She laughed at Boomer's blatant stupidity. He fell right for her trap.

"Time to crash and burn, blue boy!" She chucked loudly.

She flew in the clouds for a while, and once again thought she lost him, since the area around her was dead quiet, but then Boomer quickly flew pasted her. Princess turned her head, but it was too late, she had already missed him. Then he dashed by her again, again, and again. There was so many Boomer's surrounding her, that she was literally getting dizzy. When she finally got a clear head, she had lost all sense of direction, so when Boomer headed right toward her, she had no choice but to fly in the opposite way, not knowing where she was going.

Princess groaned again.

_This is not going as planned,_ she thought.

It was only a matter of time before he caught up with her, and there was only one way to get out of this.

_It's super sonic time!_

She felt her crystal's power lowering down to around 50%,and she figured she could only go super sonic for about five seconds, before she transformed back. But she wouldn't need the whole five seconds if her plan worked properly.

She charged herself up, and in a flash, she started to fly faster than the speed of sound, which caused a earth-rattling sonic boom. Boomer followed her lead and produced a sonic boom of his own.

_So far, so good_, Princess thought.

Boomer was aimlessly copying her like she knew he would, and now it was time to take advantage of another one of Boomer's little secrets. Yes, both of them could fly at the speed of sound, but only one of them could stop on a dime. Princess flew a little further, and then she stopped automatically. Boomer flew right past her, and she knew it would take him a good ten to twenty seconds for him to make a complete stop, so this was perfect time for her to escape.

She checked her power, and she had a pitiful 2% left, but that should be enough to bring her home if she flew slowly. She grinned proudfully at her victory over the stupid Rowdyruffs, and was about to make her way back, but then someone grabbed her from behind.

"Ahhh!" she shierked, and then the mystery person covered her mouth and began to bring her back down toward Earth.

Princess kicked and screamed until they finally reached the ground, and her eyes widen when she finally saw the person standing before her.

"Well, hey there, Princess…" The red Ruff said with a cocky grin. "It seems like we caputured you, just like I thought we would…"

Boomer flew down and stood next to his older brother. Princess then concluded that Butch was the one who currently had his hand around her mouth and his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"So, did I do good, bro?" Boomer asked eagerly.

Brick nodded. "That was excellent, Boomer. I think you deserve this…" he pulled out a stick of gum from his pocket and continued to hand it to his brother.

Boomer held the piece of gum like it was treasured gold. "Oh my god, and it's blue raspberry too!"

He shoved it into his mouth, and chewed on it joyfully. Brick smiled and then returned his focus back to Princess, who was apparently screaming at him, but he couldn't understand because of Butch's hand over her mouth.

With a swift gesture of his hand, Brick ordered Butch to release the freckled girl. Butch did what he was told and losessen his grip, which cause Princess to land on her bottom.

"Owie!" She whined as she rubbed her behind. "Can you be a bit more gentle with me! I am a lady!"

"Yeah right, more like a bitchy tramp." Butch chuckled.

"Shut up!" she yelled at Butch, she then glared over to Brick.

"A little bit too trusting, aye?" Princess questioned. "Why'd you set me free? I could escape at any moment…"

"With what power? We all know you're drained…" Brick stated.

Princess slouched her sholders in defeat . He had a point there, she was completely out of juice. And then, as if her crystal was reading her mind, it's bright glow dulled and Princess transformed back into her loungewear. She was now weak and vulnerable.

"H-how did you beat me…" Princess she asked with a sadden tone in her voice. It was like battling the Powerpuff Girls all over again, she just felt like a complete failure.

Brick grinned evilly. "I'm actually glad you asked that, Princess… let me tell you how I did it."

Butch and Boomer groaned deeply in the background.

"Hey, shut up you two! It's story time with Brick…"

He leaned down to the ground and looked into Princess' depressed face. The look of her anguish and sorrow brought a smile to his face. He has always hated the curly headed rich girl, and she somehow managed to outsmart him and his brothers before. It was nice to finally get some revenge.

"So, being the stubborn little brat you are, I knew you wouldn't give the object easily." Brick began. "So I came up with this kickass plan. First, I sent Boomer out after you, because I knew you thought you could outsmart him by bringing him up into the clouds. Which was a lie by the way, we just tricked into believing Boomer was blinded by thick cloud cover.

Once in the dark clouds, Boomer confused you, so you couldn't tell which direction you were going. Then Boomer continued to guide you back toward were me and Butch where hiding. And I also knew you were gonna do that sonic boom crap too. So when you finally stopped in your tracks, Butch just went up grabbed you… it was really easy actually…"

Princess remained quiet. It all made sense to her. All those times were she thought she was tricking them, Brick was tricking her twice as hard. He was always one step ahead of her.

Brick grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand up.

"Now you have you have no choice but to give us that thing…" Brick stated darkly. "And you better coroparate with us, Princess… or we will hurt you…"

Princess felt like she had no choice but to give in to Brick's commands, but then she glanced down at the golden claws; the only thing that brought her accomplishment in her life. She decided that she wasn't going to let anyone else have them.

Rage and anger began to swell up inside Princess, and felt a power that she hasn't felt since she was a little girl. A super tantrum; and it was gonna be a big one.

"NO, NO, NO!" she yelled, causing the three boys to take a step back. "Every time something good happens to me someone takes it away from me! First, it was my Mom and that already brought me down, then those stupid Powerpuff Girls took the remainer of my self-confence and stomped it to the ground, and now YOU three! Now you want to take this away from me! "

She waved the golden claws in front of her.

"Well, let me tell you something, you Rowdyruff Assholes, there is no way in bloody hell that you're taking my-my-"

She stuttered loudly, having trouble coming up the correct term to describe her precious item. She stared at them until something magically popped up inside her head.

"M-my- my GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

The claws shined brightly with a holy unnatural glow. Princess gasped loudly and swung her arm in response, which caused a giant purple tear to form in mid-air. The sound of wind being sucked into a vacumm surrounded her, and she tried to take a step back to get away from the frightful sight, but tripped over her own feet, sending her head first into the violet vortex of terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack glanced down at the strange person who had fallen on top of him, further studying concluded that it was indeed a girl. She was a pretty girl; one with ginger colored hair, and freckles covering her rosy skin. Her eye were closed, and it seemed like she was unconscious. He looked up to the sky and sighed.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind!"

Jack stared at the girl for a few more seconds before frimly grabbing on to her shoulders.

"Umm, hello? Is anybody home?" he asked as he shook her softly.

There was no response from her and Jack got somewhat irritated. This girl already proved to be a major problem. He honestly didn't know what to do with her if she didn't wake up. His lab was currently destroyed and he running low on supplies. His hands started to tremble; just the thought of having responbility over someone other than himself brought Jack into a mini panic attack, he grabbed the girl's shoulders once more and began to shake her violently.

"HEY, WAKE UP!"

The girl groaned quietly and Jack stopped his shaking. He brought her face closer to his and stared at her again.

"Are you awake now?" he whispered.

Her eyes glowed a harsh bright pink when they suddenly opened. Jack gasped loudly as he pushed her away from him. He then quickly crawled under a table and hid.

_The hell was that?!,_ he thought while his hands were covering his mouth; perverting any girl screams from escaping.

He carefully glanced over to the girl and found her sitting upon the floor where he left her.

Princess slowly opened her eyes and rose into a right up postion. She groaned in pain as she rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

"I am so tired of falling on my ass…" she mubbled quietly to herself.

She looked around at her odd surroundings. She was in a dark dirty basement that looked a hurricane had been through it. She tried to stand up, but she was serverly weaken, so she landed back on her bottom (something she wasn't all too happy about). She grunted angrily and tried again. She managed to walk a few steps before she had to lean against a wall for support.

She was breathing heavily; obviously tried from her trip through the vortex. She stopped her breathing momentarily and listened. She heard whimpering… really whiny whimpering. She quickly turned around and saw the source of the noises crawling from underneath the table.

"I-I don't know what you are or where you came from, b-but PLEASE don't kill me…" Jack pleaded.

Princess couldn't help but stare at the scwany pale boy. There was something about him that was so mesmerizing to her. He was just so different… so unique.

"I-I never seen anyone like you before…" she said in awe as she walked toward him.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up. This wasn't the first someone referred to him as an ugly freak, it was something he was used to.

He pointed a finger at her. "Hey! You just can't-"

"…You're so cute." Princess finished.

Jack stepped back and trip over his feet, sending him back on the floor. He gazed up at the girl with a shocked expression on his now florid face.

"W-wait, what?"

Princess giggled and continued to smiled brightly at him.

"You heard me. I think you're cute."

Jack was now officially freaked out. No one has ever called him… cute before. Especially by someone who was obviously better looking than him.

"Um, are you sick in the head? I'm nowhere near cute! Do you know who I am?"

Princess shook her head, but was very egared to find out.

"I'm Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. Prince of Darkness. Future ruler of this planet!" he exclaimed loudly.

Princess placed her hands on her cheeks and her eyes began to sparkle. "Aww! You have you own evil monoluge? That's so adorable, Jackie!"

"IT IS NOT ADORA- wait? What did you just call me?"

"What? Jackie?"

Jack glared at her. "Yeah, don't call me that…"

She pouted. "Aww, you don't like the little nickname I gave you, Jackie?"

"Stop calling me that! Who are you anyway?!"

"I'm Princess. Princess Morbucks." She answered snobbishly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Princess? Is that seriously your name? That's like something you name your purebred Poodle or Pomeranian…"

"Wow, cute and funny!" Princess giggled. "You just have it all, don't you, Jackie?'

Jack went over and grabbed her shoulders. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS JACK!"

Princess blushed deeply when Jack touched her. Her heart began to beat faster and her body was getting warmer. She didn't know what was happening to her, the last she time felt like this was when her father gave her an one-hundred bill for the first time when she was little. Jack placed a hand on her forehead, and Princess almost melted in his arms.

"God, I think you are sick. What's your problem?"

"I think I love you." Princess said suddenly.

Jack let go of her and quickly backed away. "W-WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Princess didn't respond to him, she just let out a dreamy sigh and continued to look at him with love-filled eyes.

Sweat began to form on Jack's forehead. _Oh my god… I think she's actually serious!_

"You're crazy! I just met you! What could you possibly love about me!" he yelled as he continued to walk backwards.

Princess followed him across the room. "Everything! Your weird looking skin color, your spiky red hair, those dorky goggles on top of your head-"

"Hey! They are not dork-"

"But especially your eyes… they're like the red ruby earrings my Mama used to have in her jewelry box. They're so pretty…"

Jack was absoulutely speechless. His face was a bright red and he couldn't move an inch. That was probably the nicest compliment he ever received in his life. Perhaps this strange girl has fallen in love with him. It was just so hard to believe. But then he thought about it. this could all be a trick. A dirty little trick played by his enemies. That was the only explanation.

"You sent you?" Jack asked her darkly.

"What are you talk-"

He pushed Princess to the ground where she harshly fell on her side.

"Stop lying! I know you're working for Wuya, or those Xiaolin Losers! Well, you're not fooling anyone!" he yelled. "Jackbots, capture her! No one tricks me and gets away with it!"

Princess screamed as a swarm of robots surrounded her. In a matter of seconds she was buried under them with no chance of escaping. An evil grin spread across Jack's face, but his prideful expression soon changed when a intense burst of pink energy came from the bottom of the tried his hardest to stay quiet, but his shrill girly scream couldn't stay inside him any longer. He fell to his knees and covered himself while destructive explodsions happed around him.

When the warfare ceased, Jack slowly looked up. All of his remaining bots were destroyed; reduced to piles of burining scrap metal. In the middle of debri, stood Princess; grand pink aura enclosed her and appeared to be angry… very very angry.

Princess took a couple deep breaths before she lowered her arms, diabling the glowing engry from her fists. She was surprised that she was able to transform. It usually takes hours for her crystal to fully recharge. But she didn't wonder about that too much, she has other matters to attend to; One of them being the pale redheaded boy who was currently trying to escape from her.

She quickly flew to him and picked him up by the collar of his black jacket.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. "I don't even know who those people are?!"

Jack screamed once again and covered his head his arms.

"Oh PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Princess looked down at Jack, who began to whimper loudly. She felt sorry for him, so she placed him on the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Aww, I would never think of destroying you, Jackie. Even though you do desrvse it for attacking me." She said while cuddling him.

Jack was completely confused with her sudden change of mood. He was also confused about her different outfit, and her strange pink powers. There were a lot of things about this girl that confused him.

"So, ummm Princess, right? So you're not working for Wuya of the Xiaolins Dragons?" he asked.

Princess let out a dreamy sigh, and Jack realized that she was still enjoying her tender embrace with him. He carefully pushed her away, and Princess snapped out of her little fantasy.

"Wait, what?" she asked surprised.

He glared down at her. "Never mind…"

_There's no way she's working for them, _ he thought. _She's completely clueless…_

"So what do we do now?" Princess asked.

"Well, _I'm _off to get my Shen Gon Wu back. You're on your own, sister."

"Shen Gon What?"

"Shen Gon _Wu_." He corrected. "They're- ugh, never mind you won't understand."

He waved at her before he activated his helipack and began to fly off.

"See ya."

"No, wait! Don't leave me!" Princess pleaded. "I-I don't know where I am, I don't even know how I got here!"

Jack stopped to look at her. "That's really not my problem."

"But Jackie- I mean, Jack. It would be an honor to work with an evil genius like you, since I'm only a novice evil villainess myself." Princess said, obviously trying to sweet-talk him.

"Well, I am an awesome villain." Jack said with a cocky smile. "And I never had an apprentice before."

He placed a finger under his chin and thought about it for a moment. He figured that she could help him get his Wu back with those powers of hers, since she did destroy all his bots. And she was presumably evil, which was quite a surprise. Usually girls with good looks like her were good.

"Alright, you're in."

"Yay!" she cheered while jumping up and down. Then she brought Jack into another embrace. "Oh, you won't regret teaming up with me , Jackie!"

Jack moaned and pushed her off him. "Alright, first two rules. One, don't touch me. Two, stop calling me Jackie."

"Alright, Jackie-" She quickly covered her mouth when she relized her mistake. "Oh, sorry…"

Jack sighed and shook his head. _This is gonna be a long journey… but at least I could ditch her if she gets too annoying…_

He flew toward the hole in the wall and gestured Princess to follow.

"C'mon. First stop: The Xiaolin Temple."

"The Xiaolin Temple?" she asked. "What's that?"

"I'll explain on the way…" he replied.

She smiled brightly. "Okay!"

Jack nodded and the two flew through the hole and went outside. Princess looked around and her jaw literally dropped. The sky was cloudy and dark, the trees were leaveless, the grass was burnt. There was no signs of life anywhere.

"W-what happened?" she whispered.

"Wuya happened, that's what…" Jack mubbled.

"Who?"

He sighed. "Don't worry about it, I'll take of her once we steal some decent Wu from the Losers…"

"Um, alright…" she replied.


End file.
